


Tight Ass, Smart Ass, Nice Ass

by lupus



Series: Prompts, Please! [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Hockey Player Ransom, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus
Summary: From the tumblr prompt: you may be the tight ass, smart ass, nice ass (in both ways) goody two shoes but you’ve caught my eyes and I’m going to get a date from you no matter what but you don’t think I’m being genuine-an AU in which Ransom still went to Samwell but on an academic scholarship and became president of a service frat instead of joining the hockey team. Set first semester of Holster’s Jr year (so bitty’s soph year!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> can also be found [here](http://biharley.tumblr.com/post/152495504935) as an answered ask on tumblr!

Holster is well aware of how annoying he and his teammates can be, even when just a few of them are together.

It’s not like they’re hurting anyone per se, but he sees why people complain or get frustrated with them. Holster’s a big, loud dude. He lives in a frat house. He’s used to noise and chaos, as are most of the guys on the team, so as long as they’re only really being a nuisance he doesn’t intervene.

Midterms are upon them, so he and a few of the guys are in the library studying. Shitty’s going off about something to Ollie and Wicks, and Nursey and Dex are doing their usual arguing over dumb shit. They’re being pretty loud as a whole and he’s surprised none of the library workers have come to tear them all a new one. He’s even more surprised that no students have come up to tell them to shut the fuck up, he knows he would if the situation were reversed and it was the LAX bros or something.

Normally, if Jack were there, he’d find a way to reel everyone in, but he and Bitty are at the Haus making food for the class they have together.

The chaos goes on for another solid twenty minutes before anyone says anything.

Someone clears their throat next to Holster at the end of the table.

Holster looks up to see none other than Justin Oluransi looking back at him. The table goes silent as Justin’s eyes flit around, eventually landing on Holster.

Justin’s jaw is tight, and he looks like he’s on the verge of a freak out, or maybe just a mental breakdown. It is midterms after all.

“Listen, sorry but really not that sorry to be that guy, but I’d really appreciate it if you guys could keep it down,” He says. “And I’m pretty sure the rest of this floor – and probably the entire library – agrees with me.”

“Yo, man, chill – ” Nursey starts, but Holster shoots him a look to silence him.

“We’re sorry bro,” Holster says and he can feel the eyes of his teammates on him. Justin looks skeptical. “We really are. Sometimes we just get carried away, you know? We’ll take it down a notch or ten, right guys?”

The guys all murmur in agreement. Justin’s mouth is still pursed but he looks a little less on edge than he did a minute before.

“Thanks,” he replies curtly before stalking off back to his table.

His teammates were still giving him weird looks, but Holster just shrugs.

“We were like five minutes from getting kicked out of the library, dudes,” He explains. “Better him than that one scary security guard.”

Ollie shudders in agreement, and everyone gets started on actually doing some work.

 

* * *

 

It’s probably a good thing that no one knows about his lowkey crush on Justin, or else Holster knows he would’ve been chirped within an inch of his life about the library incident.

Justin Oluransi had been in Holter’s Introduction to Sociology class fall semester of their sophomore year and that was pretty much that.

Aside from being a jaw-droppingly beautiful dude with an ass that didn’t quit, Justin spoke up eloquently about a multitude of social issues they covered in class.

So Holster did what any self-respecting college student with a crush did. He used the power of social media to stalk the ever loving fuck out of one Justin Oluransi.

Facebook let Holster know that Adam was from Toronto, majoring in biology, and the president of one of Samwell’s service fraternities. He also has a twitter though he really doesn’t tweet much more than once or twice every few months. He has tweeted about watching NHL games and the Stanley Cup finals so its good to know he at least likes hockey.

Justin’s Instagram proved to be the most stressful event of Holster’s social media stalking escapade because Justin looks...so good…in every photo.

Holster actually debated throwing his phone across the room. But instead he just scrolled a creepy amount back into Justin’s high school days where he was – shockingly – still beautiful.

Holster had felt sort of creepy following Justin on all of his social media, especially at once, so he waited.

After he was paired with Justin (and three other classmates he does not remember in the slightest) for small group discussions in their soc class, Holster was brave enough to add him on facebook.

Once after a roadie, Holster had grown the balls to facebook message Justin to ask for the notes from class that Friday. Justin had – of course – happily sent them to Holster and even offered to explain anything Holster didn’t understand.

After sharing that class, they ran into each other at a few parties and exchanged polite “I kind of know you but not really” chit chat. After the playoffs, Justin even congratulates them on their season. Still, Holster hadn’t seen much of Justin this past semester.

In the long run, it didn’t matter. Justin was nice. And hot. And funny and just like, an overall good dude.

But, most importantly Justin Oluransi was totally out of Holster’s league.

 

* * *

 

 

Holster’s heading out from the Haus to the library the next day, ‘cause he actually does need to get some studying done. He nearly sheds a tear when he sees a rack of mini pies left by Bitty with a note that says “Enjoy!! :)” Naturally, Holster takes three.

He’s weaving through the stacks, pies wrapped in a paper towel, when he sees Justin tucked away in one of the study cubbies. Justin’s face is scrunched in frustrated concentration and he’s wearing – god help Holster – a backwards white snapback.  

In a moment of brash bravery, Holster walks up to Justin’s cubby.

Justin doesn’t notice Holster until Holster clears his throat.

“You here to annoy me some more?” Justin asks. It’s said more in a smart-ass tone than an actual, angry one so Holster’s hopes aren’t totally squashed.

“I am sorry about that y’know,” Holster says, genuinely. “When we’re together we sometimes get…carried away. We don’t mean to be rude it’s just...yeah.”

“It’s fine,” Ransom shrugs, “thanks for making them shut up.”

“Hey, I’ll make it up to you,” Holster offers. “How about I take you out for coffee sometime this week?”

Justin’s mouth tightens minutely and he looks back at his textbook and notes for a moment before finally looking back to Holster.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m slammed with midterms so no thank you,” Justin says politely.

Holster deflates, but he powers through it.

“Totally understandable. Uh, good luck with all of that,” Holster gestures to the mess of books and papers spread out on Justin’s cubby. “Oh, here.”

Holster unwraps one of the mini pies from his paper towel and hands it over to Justin.

“Take it. If nothing else as an apology for yesterday, and also there’s no time like midterms to stress eat. It’s a chocolate mini pie and it’s going to be the most delicious thing you’ve eaten in a while. Trust me.”

Justin’s eyes soften, and he takes the pie.

“Thanks,” He says quietly, but doesn’t offer much else.

“No problem, man” Holster says. “Anyway,  I’ll uh…see ya around.”

  

* * *

 

 

Okay, so Plan A – which was less of a plan and more a spur of the moment decision – had failed miserably. Holster knows a polite, soft letdown when it’s thrown in his face, but he’s determined to try again. Just so he knows for sure…at least that’s what he tells himself.

So when he’s informed by Justin’s twitter (they follow each other mutually now so it’s totally not that creepy) that Justin’s been in the library all day, Holster decides to bring the coffee to Justin.

He gets Justin a PSL because Justin’s been tweeting a lot lately and according to his twitter, that’s what he likes (verbatim: “the only person who likes a psl more than a white girl is me tbh”).

When he finds Justin on one of the quiet floors, there’s a group of freshman boys at the table next to him being decidedly _not_ queit. Justin has that look on his face like he did the other day – like he’s a minute away from either combusting or crying – so Holster steps in again.

“Hey, you three,” Holster says, letting his voice deepen and pulling himself up to his full height. “I’m pretty sure this is a quiet floor, so the rest of the lovely students and I on this floor would appreciate it if you’d either kindly shut the fuck up, or leave.”

The boys all look about ready to shit their pants but they nod and get back to work. It was a little dramatic of Hoslter, but he also doesn’t blame them. When a 6 foot 4, 200 plus pound athlete is yelling at you, you tend to listen.

When he turns around, Justin’s looking at him with what looks like awe mixed with confusion.

“Hey,” Holster says.

“Hey,” Justin says slowly, still a little dazed.

“Since you’ve been too busy to join me for coffee I brought some coffee to you,” Holster said, handing Justin the cup. “Besides, you look like you could use it.”

Justin takes the coffee, dazed look obviously not leaving his face anytime soon. There’s also another expression under it though, one that had been present the other day when Holster had given him a pie as well. Justin seemed almost…wary of him.

“It’s a PSL, so I hope you like those,” Holster continues, even though he already knows that Justin does.

“I love them,” Justin says quietly, still weirdly subdued.

Holster feels like he’s pushing some sort of boundary that he didn’t know was there, so instead of asking Justin if he can join him at his table like he originally planned, he decides he’ll get the hell out of there.

“Anyway, I know you’re really stressed right now and I swear this is the last you’ll see of me this week, but the hockey team is having a party this Saturday night at our Haus to celebrate the end of midterms so you should come. Y’know. Let loose a little.”

“I’ll uh…” Justin says. “I’ll think about it. Thanks, for the coffee. Seriously. I really, really needed it.”

Holster lets him know it was no problem and goes on his way to find his own spot on the floor, trying to keep a good distance from Justin so he’s not being too creepy.

In the end, Justin doesn’t show to the Haus party. Holster tries not to let it get to him.

  

* * *

 

 

After that, Holster leaves it.

It’s obvious that Justin isn’t into him in the very least, and at the the very most probably outright dislikes Holster or thinks he’s annoying. He doesn’t want to be one of those pushy guys who can’t take a hint.

He’d sworn to himself that he’d stop creeping on Justin’s social media, and he did for the most part, until One Fateful Day.

He was bored, laying on his bed in the attic, scrolling through Instagram. He didn’t mean to look at Justin’s insta page, but his latest picture stopped Holster dead.

It was a picture of two pumpkin spiced lattes and tagged in the picture was none other than one _Eric Richard Bittle_.

It was a few hours ago, and he knows that Bitty’s home so he immediately flies down the attic stairs and knocks on Bitty’s door.

Bitty opens the door with a warm smile and Holster blurts out, “I need your help.”

It’s nearly a solid two minutes later before Holster can get the words out.

The door to Bitty’s room is closed and Bitty’s sitting on his bed with his hands folded in his lap, worriedly watching Holster pace.

“Okay so. Um. You know how roommates are supposed to pick your screw date?”

“Yes…?” Bitty asks cautiously.

“I was wondering…if you could set me up?” Holster asked.

“Oh! Holster of course!” Bitty says, brightening excitedly. “I mean, you set me up with the cute rugby guy so it’s really only fair.”

Bitty pauses then flashes Holster a knowing smirk.

“You have someone in mind already, don’t you?”

Hoslter can feel himself blush but he nods in admission.

“You know your very handsome, very out of my league friend Justin Oluransi?”

Bitty narrows his eyes, “the very Justin that y’all were bugging the shit out of in the library the other week.”

“Okay to be fair that was the others! And I stopped it before it got too out of hand.”

Bitty just raises his eyebrows.

“Listen, Bits. I think I…I actually like him. We shared a class last year and he’s just…he’s so smart but also nice, and have you seen his ass? I’d drop everything and date him in a hot second if I could but I’m pretty sure he hates me, or at least thinks I’m some sort of obnoxious, dumb jock.”

“Oh honey,” Bitty coos. “I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. Hmmm. I’ll see what I can do.”

  

* * *

 

 

 **bitty booty:** guess who got you a winter screw date :)

 **a dam bi:** shut the fuck up

 **a dam bi:** ERIC RICHARD BITTLE IF U ARE FUCKING WITH ME

 **a dam bi:** I DUNNO WHAT ILL DO BUT ITLL BE SOMEThING DRAMATIC

 **bitty booty:** 1\. i would never 2. you, adam birkholtz will be taking Justin oluransi to winter screw

 **bitty booty:** you’re welcome

 **a dam bi:** god i love you so much

 **a dam bi:** i have never in my life loved a person more you are a gift bitty. GODS GIFT TO SAD LONELY PINING BOYS EVERYWHERE

 **bitty booty:** treat him right or i’ll feed you poisoned pie and make it look like an accident

 **a dam bi:** bro

 **bitty booty:** :)

 

* * *

 

Holster gets Justin’s number from Bitty and texts Justin, asking if he wants to meet at Jerry’s for brunch. His excuse is that he wants to talk to Justin about Screw logistics (the Haus had planned to go to dinner together beforehand, but he’d be open to doing whatever Justin’s comfortable with) which is half true, but also he wants an excuse to spend some one on one time with Justin.

He’s nervous, but excited as he walks into Jerry’s and sees Justin in a booth by the windows.

“Justin, hey,” Holster says as he walks up to the booth.

“Hi Adam,” Justin says smiling at Holster before schooling his features a little bit. Holster slides into the booth.

“Thanks for coming! And thanks for agreeing to go to Screw with me, I’m excited about it,” Holster says.

“Yeah, me too,” Justin replies, and though he sounds genuine, there’s something off in his tone.

Holster brushes it off and continues with the conversation. He starts with trying to talk about logistics of Winter Screw then attempts to move on to other subjects and even though Justin’s not being outright rude, something is definitely off.

“Listen, Justin,” Holster starts and he looks at the coffee mug in his hands instead of the man across the table from him, because he’s a coward. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to go with me. I know it can be hard to say no to Bitty sometimes, so I’m sorry if you feel pressured by all of this. So…um. If you don’t want to go to Screw with me, I want you to know that’s totally okay. Even though I’d love to go with you, I don’t want you to feel obligated or like you owe me anything just because you already said yes.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to go I do, but…” Justin trailed off, making a face before continuing. “Oh god, this is so embarrassing but like…I like you Adam. I’m like super into you. And I know I haven’t been acting like it. But you’re this big shot hockey player. So before, when you were offering to take me out to coffee and stuff, I wasn’t sure if you were being genuine or not. I just…and I don’t mean this in an offensive way towards you – but I don’t want to be just another one of your hookups because I’m not sure I can handle that.”

Holster’s pretty sure his brain’s combusted because he can’t be hearing any of this right.

“ _You’re ‘_ super into’ _me_?” Is all his fumbling brain can come up with as a reply.

“Uh, yeah,” Justin says sheepishly.

“Oh my god, Justin. I’m _so_ into you. How could you even…why wouldn’t you think I would be?”

“I mean…I’m kind of a mess? And I’m definitely a huge nerd and kind of a tight ass on top of that.”

“Okay but you’re also like insanely beautiful,” Holster says and, fuck it’s cheesy but it’s totally worth it for the look on Justin’s face. “And so fucking smart and passionate and so out of my goddamn league Justin you have no idea.”

Justin pauses for a moment before whispering, “ _oh_.”

“Yeah. Oh,” Holster chirps. “I’ve had the biggest crush on you since sophomore year Soc class, man. I thought you thought I was annoying.”

“You _are_ annoying. In your own…charming little way,” Justin says then smirks. “So, since last year, huh?”

“We’ll have time to talk about this crush of mine later,” Holster chides.

“Oh will we?” Justin asks, smirk only growing.

“Yes. Plenty of it. Now, granted you still want to go to Screw with me…,” Holster trails off.

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“Good. So here’s my plan for the night,” Holster says. “I’m gonna buy you a corsage, I’m gonna pay for your dinner, I’m gonna kiss the crap outta you on that dance floor while we slow dance, and if you so choose to stay the night – though it is obviously not a requirement – it will mostly definitely be as more than just a hookup.”

Justin smiles into his coffee, “that all sounds good to me.”

Holster does totally buy him a corsage. Justin is a trooper all through out dinner with the boys – he knows Bitty so that always helps a little – and like promised, Holster pays. They spend a good portion of the actual dance alternating between making out and embarrassing themselves on the dance floor.

Justin stays the night. But they’re too drunk to do anything more than stumble up into the attic giggling, then make out some more – albeit sloppily. As he curls up behind Justin, Holster knows they were both right at Jerry’s the other day. This is so much more than a hookup.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts over at [tumblr](http://biharley.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> i'm working on a few right now so if you've sent me one it's probably in progress, i've been busy so they're all taking me some time but I promise I will get around to all of them eventually :)


End file.
